


That annoying witch

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That annoying witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Manic Pixie Dream Girl" and a sequel for "Superdanny", because Danny.

Danny stared. 

Glitter was twirling around his head – it was annoying. 

She was annoying. It, or whatever. 

Three hours on the roof and the witch had finally returned. Honest to god, his roof was not comfortable enough for this shit and his patience was wearing thin.

“So, hey. Will you forgive me?” she affectedly blinked her lashes. 

Was she trying to be ironic? Cute? 

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don´t have time for this. Will you turn me back?”

She danced a weird little step-pirouette-twirl along the gutter and Danny snapped. Danny.

Superman speed entwined her in a mini-hurricane. Buh-bye.


End file.
